Act One: To Bear A Grudge
by TwilightTsuki
Summary: Allen was happy with Mana until he showed up and took him away. Now he only lives for revenge. He meets Cross and joins the Black Order, though after doing so he finds a clue that Mana might be alive. He needs help now but who can he turn to? Yullen!


The Prologue: Allen Walker

Allen Walker was an adorable little seven year old who traveled around with his guardian Mana Walker in a traveling circus. Allen was abandoned by his real parents due to his disfigured left arm. Mana took him in through so Allen didn't really think about his parents too badly. Mana was a great father and though Allen often wondered what his parents were like, he doubted that they'd be better than Mana. Though things were going good for him and Mana… all things must come to an end so to speak.

A small brunette boy wandered around the circus troupe's current camping ground outside of the city they were going to be performing in next. By the way he looked around it seemed as he was looking for someone or something. "Oi! Allen! I've just cooked up dinner." A man in a stained apron said with a cheery smile on his face. Allen always appreciated his food more so than anyone else in the troupe. He always ate the most too, so there never were any leftovers to take the time to throw away either.

"Mr. Wilson… have you seen Mana anywhere?" The boy known as Allen asked putting a finger to his lip looking rather troubled. "Hmm… I think I saw him walking towards the edge of camp 'bout a half hour ago." He said before pointing to the west where the sun was about to set. "Thanks!" Allen said as he ran in that direction waving a bit back towards the man. He sighed slightly muttering about how hyperactive kids were those days.

Allen had been on edge since Mana had told him he had to go somewhere for half of the day. Something told him something bad was going to happen. Something awful, so he had tried to get Mana to stay, he tried to convince Mana that he was dreadfully sick. So that Mana might listen to him and stay with him. Though Mana had said he needed to go and put Mrs. Trouf in charge of him. A frightful lady that one was, her role in the troupe was bending in all sorts of positions. So she frightened Allen quite a bit when he had first met her. But she was always easily distracted so Allen managed to get away from her to go look for Mana.

He felt more dread seep into his heart as he neared the edge of the camp. As of late it had always felt as if Mana was keeping a secret. Something he didn't want Allen to know about at all. It didn't help him feel any better that Mana had something that he needed to do today that he was keeping from Allen as well. He felt like the two things were connected. He also felt that in the end something dreadful was going to happen.

Allen slowed down when he heard voices coming from a tent near to him. He went closer to the tent, lifting the flap of the tent a small bit he peeked in. He saw a rather fat man with a top hat on smiling rather evily before speaking. "Where is he Walker?" He heard the man ask quite furiously despite the large smile upon his face. Allens eyes widened, _'W-who is this person? What does he want from Mana?' _His mind screamed to him. Allen bit his lower lip self consciously and listened quietly. "I don't know! I told you I didn't. He just disappeared and didn't tell me were he was going." Mana replied in a desperate manner. His voice was laced with pain and he obviously wanted the man to believe him.

Allen screamed out when someone from behind him shoved him into the tent. "Oh! Who do we have here?" The fat man said walking over to the fallen Allen lifting him into the air by his collar. "Allen?! H-How dare you come here! Why?" He cried out just as the Earl uttered a command to the person whom had pushed Allen into the tent. "You there, I want you to kill this child nice and slowly. Make sure not to make too much of a mess though my dear Akuma." The fat man said rather cheerily yet sounding malicious.

The malicious smile never left his face even while his henchman morphed into a horrifying creature. In fact his smile only widened and he looked down upon the boy whom quickly looked at him as he saw his movement. Allen's eyes widened horrified at first by the Akuma but then by the eyes of the man. His eyes were horribly malicious, eyes that if looked into would give any one frightful nightmares. Though Allen's attention was focused back on the Akuma as his arms morphed into blades that shined red in the light of the sunset seeping into the tent like blood. He was so terrified that he couldn't move. He was petrified even as the Akuma laughed and jumped right on top of him slowly cutting a line down the left side of his face.

Allen screamed out in pure pain still unable to move as the Akuma cut the line down his cheek deeply. "Such a pretty face…" It said in a gravaly voice, laughing as it cut into it deeper making Allen scream out louder. Allen finally jumped up managing to get out from underneath the Akuma. He started running to where Mana was tied up before Mana yelled something to him. "Curse you Allen Walker! Just run! Forget about me! Get out of here!" He screamed as tears poured down his face as much as the thick stream of blood pouring down Allen's own face. Tears ran down Allen's face as well making the cut sting. The Akuma quickly appeared in front of him. He jumped back as the Akuma went to cut his face again. He received a small yet deep cut just below his eye intersecting with the other cut. He screamed out in pain. "Curse you! Run, just run! Please Allen! I love you! I don't want you to die! Run Allen!" Mana screamed out.

Something happened at that moment. Allen's hand turned into a large claw like hand. It moved on its own and went towards the Akuma dragging Allen with it. Needless to say Allen was terrified of it, though more so of the Akuma. He cried out as the Akuma sliced at his hand cutting it open a small bit but not much as it moved to encase the Akuma. "W-What is this thing?" It stuttered out surprsied

Allen's eyes widened as his hand crushed the Akuma "I-I can't leave you Mana!" He screamed more tears running down his face. "Yes! Yes you can Allen! I'll hate you if you die here! I'll be alright! Just run! Keep walking forward for me! Don't give up for me!" He said desperately. Allen's tears didn't stop as his hand reverted to normal and he ran from the tent as fast as he could and continued running into the forest. He didn't want Mana to hate him, he didn't want to leave Mana either, but in the end he had to. He… had to keep walking forward for Mana.

The sky had changed into a blood red and remained so until Allen had reached deep within the forest they had come through to get to the grounds where they were camping. Twigs and branches tore into his skin and clothers but he kept running not stopping until he couldn't run any more. That was when he curled up into a ball at the foot of a tree and started crying._ 'Mana! What's going to happen to you? W-Who was that person? Why… why did this have to happen to us?' _He thought to himself as he cried. Not only had he just lost Mana but he had hurt someone. It was a monster but… it had a human appearance! It still seemed to be human! Had he killed it?

He cried until he fell into a sleep filled with nightmares.

Author Notes: Okay! I finally typed this out. I came up with this amazing plot during one of my classes during school and I got the first chapter done about a week ago. Though I hadn't been able to type it or anything till now. I hope its okay. I currently don't have a beta… because I'm really lazy and don't want to go through the profiles of people.

Well any way! I hope you enjoyed it I hope to get the next chapter written soon. I have part of it done already. Though being the fact that I don't actually own a laptop or computer at the moment… I might get it up a bit later. See last April my sister spilt pop on my laptop and blew up the motherboard, which is used to run the hard dive. So swoosh all my files went bye bye and I have to borrow my parents laptops now. So yeah… its going to be hard to update too soon. Though I hope to!

To those whom are reading Unexpected Alliances: Yeah I know… I haven't updated in forever! Actually to tell the truth I have most of the next few chapters written but I can't find my fifth Harry Potter book to confirm that everything in there is correct and such. So I don't want to post anything yet. I hope to either find my Harry Potter book so or borrow a friends. Oh and if your wondering why I didn't just borrow it from the library… Well its because I'm very bad at remembering to return things. So I'd end up having to pay the books price in fines any way. But I'm broke… so I sorta can't… xD

Extremely Late Disclaimer: In no shape or form do I "own" any characters from D. Gray-man nor the series itself. If I did Allen and Kanda and I would defiantly have a three some. x3 Just kidding... Yullen would definatly exist though!

**Revised Slightly 1/6/09**


End file.
